


a matter of perspective

by vogelwrites



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Assumed Relationship, Drabble Sequence, Friendship, M/M, Made myself sad with this one folks, Misunderstandings, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/pseuds/vogelwrites
Summary: Oscar Wilde is often quick to assume. Zolf Smith isn't much better.
Relationships: Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom & Zolf Smith, Commander James Barnes & Oscar Wilde (Rusty Quill Gaming), Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	1. Oscar and Barnes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yakyuu_yarou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakyuu_yarou/gifts).



> thank you for the prompt, and for letting me make you sad. don't worry, i made myself sad, too.

Oscar watches Zolf and Cel from across the room, Cel on one knee, faces close, speaking in hushed whispers. Something they say must be funny, Zolf’s face lighting up with laughter, eyes crinkling at the corners. Oscar’s never made him laugh like that before.

“You’re doing it again,” Barnes says from behind him. Oscar turns, finally tearing his eyes away from Zolf and Cel.

“Doing what?” he asks.

“Watching him.”

Oscar sighs. He turns back, risking one last look at the pair. Cel places a gentle hand on Zolf’s shoulder, and Oscar gives a wistful sigh.

“At least he’s happy.”


	2. Zolf and Cel

“How ya doin’, buddy?” Cel whispers, dropping to one knee in front of Zolf. 

“Alright, I guess. Haven’t talked to him yet.” 

“That’s alright,” they say. Their voice is softer than Zolf’s ever heard it. “Not like he’d talk much if you did. Uncommunicative bloke, Wilde.”

Zolf laughs, sound bubbling up out of his chest. “He’s really not that bad,” he says. “Besides, I like the silence.”

Cel gives him an unreadable look and places a hand on his shoulder. “You should, though. Talk to him, that is.”

Zolf nods, watching as Wilde leaves the room, Barnes following close behind.


End file.
